Crucibis
History Crucibis was a demonic servant of the Greek god of the underworld, Hades. He was spawned in the depths of Tartarus through rituals of such a gruesome nature that they remain unknown to the likes of man. While he dwelt in Tartarus, which was the deepest and foulest area of Hades, his duty was to torture the spirits of the damned, and it was there that he learned the ways of pain and suffering. Residing in the fiery pit of Tartarus for thousands of years, Crucibis rose to prominance among the minions of Hades, and was soon appointed to the position of overseer of Tartarus. His aptitude for cruelty and ability to cause unbearable agony were legendary, and he was feared by many throughout the underworld. At some point during the time period that was referred to by the living as the 20th century, Hades grew displeased at the fact that the Greek gods had been all but forgotten on Earth. He wished to reenlighten humanity as to the identity of their true gods, and sent Crucibis forth from Hades into the world of the living, his instructions being to spill human blood in Hades' name, and to eternally plague Earth's inhabitants with death and torture. Crucibis makes his earthly home in the sewers beneath the city of Athens, Greece. Relishing the prospect of his new agenda, Crucibis takes his time with each of his victims, implementing the most depraved and dispicable forms of torture he knows in order to inflict the highest levels of both physical and emotional pain. Crucibis makes a point of concealing his existance from the world and operating in secrecy, and slaughters anyone who tries to capture him or interfere with his activities. Personality Crucibis is incapable of compassion or empathy, and is filled with malice and hate. Having lived a tortured existance in the underworld for so many thousands of years, he knows nothing but the ways of anguish, and the closest he gets to happiness is when he is causing others great pain. His sole purpose on earth is to be an enemy to humanity, killing as many people as he can in the most horrific ways possible, and he revels in carrying out the task. Powers/Anatomy Power Traits Crucibis is a demon of Hades, and as such is possessed of strength and speed far greater than that of a normal man. Also, having lived for thousands of years in a land devoted to torture and pain, he has an incredibly high pain tolerance, though he can still be hurt by significant wounds (decapitation, amputation, evisceration, ect). He is also a highly adept swordsman, able to use all four of his bladed appendages with deadly purpose and precision in combat. Anatomy Crucibis is the size of a short man, only five feet five inches tall, and appears extremely skinny and underfed at a mere 135 pounds. Despite his small stature, his demonic nature endows him with strength and agility well beyond that of any man or woman. In place of hands, each of Crucibis' wrists are instead fitted with a razor sharp metal protrusion that is about two and a half feet in length. His legs are similarly equipped, except that on his legs, the metal enhancements begin above the knee, and his knee and ankle joints are a part of his cybernetics. Also, the blades that act as his feet extend at a right angle from his metallic ankle joint, which is what gives him the ability to move as freely as anything with normal feet. STRENGTHS: Very challenging in melee combat; rediculously high pain tolerance; enhanced strength, speed, and movement; small target; enjoys violence WEAKNESSES: Lacks any form of mental superiority, making him very susceptable to psychological and telekenetic attacks; not capable of flight; somewhat vulnerable to ranged attacks Battle Stats Agility: 8 Speed: 8 Strength: 8 Endurance: 9 Willpower: 7 Hero Level: 8 Category:Villains Category:Gratuitous Violence